


Letters to Them

by I_Stan_Marvel3490



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Stan_Marvel3490/pseuds/I_Stan_Marvel3490
Summary: **ENDGAME SPOILERS**





	Letters to Them

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly "Morgan Stark started this"

Dear Tony and RDJ,

I want to say thank you for making this journey the greatest I've ever been on. You've made these past 11 years so insanely enjoyable. You've saved me from myself countless of times and I wish I could've reached through that screen and saved you as well. Not a minute goes by without me thinking of Endgame as a bad dream and hoping that you are just pulling a Fury. But that's not the point of this. You deserved so much more than you got and I was hoping that, after 11 years of suffering and sacrifices, you would be able to have the life you told Steve about. And I guess you did. But it should've lasted decades longer. Anyways, I wanted to tell you, from the bottom of mine, Pepper's, and Morgan's heart, thank you and I love you 3000.

-3490


End file.
